Naoi's Secret Mermaid
by Blood MoonLily
Summary: Based 6 months before the beginning of the Anime, based on Naoi's view on life. Except he has a bodyguard named Mizu who happens to be in love with him. She's also from another dimension, and a mermaid. WARNING: This will change the final ending for Naoi. Sorry. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is about six months before the anime starts. Naoi is used to the life of beating people up, and his bodyguard (Mizu) is a good friend of his. 'Kay? Read on if you're interested, otherwise go away.**

Naoi POV

_Smack. Smack. Smack. _"No, please stop! I didn't do anything!" _Smack._ Huh… I let the boy run away. That was enough; I wasn't getting obliterated anytime soon. As the boy ran, Mizu sidestepped him and flipped him onto his back- but painlessly. She looked at me for advice.

"Listen, Mizu. Get a couple blows in, clean him up and send him back to class." She nodded and hit him across the face, drawing blood. She did it again, looking wretched. He cowered, looking terrified. She pulled him up and, slamming him against the wall, kicked him in the groin. Then she smashed him against the wall again. Apologising, she lowered him to the ground gently and took a first aid kit out.

"Sir?" Mizu was talking, probably about to spew the same rubbish she always said about not being comfortable with hurting the innocent. "Sir, I must admit that I don't feel comfortable with-"I glared at her, and she shut up. Manipulating her always made me feel sad, especially since I knew why she stuck by me.

Loyalty… and love. The two most foolish emotions that existed. Yet I knew I would have been obliterated by now if not for her kind attitude and unwavering loyalty to me. We were… friends? Best buddies?

Maybe not that close, but we slept together (As in the same room), ate together and fought together. I would say… we loved each other in our own little ways. She had amnesia, though. I'd asked if she wanted me to bring them back. And she refused. That day…

_1 year ago_

"_Mizu?" I was sitting on the bed, and she was at the desk finishing some homework. She looked at me blankly. She'd never shown emotion, but sometimes I thought I saw a tear glistening in the corners of her eye._

"_Would you like me to bring your memories back for you? So you can remember your life, your old life. Would you like that? To remember?" I had gotten the idea when I was making an NPC forget I ever hurt him. Maybe it would work the other way._

_She stared at me in shock, then shook her head, and continued with her work. "Why?" She looked at me. "For the simple reason that I don't want to remember. Every time I think of past life, I want to cry. I don't want to know if it's that bad." She gave an odd sniffle, and I realised tears were streaming down her cheeks. What could be that bad…? _

"_You're right, I wouldn't ever hurt you that much. If it's that bad, I won't tell you. But only if you're happy…"_

_She padded over to me then, and placed her hands on my shoulders, looking at me. "Trust me. I'm happy here… with you." She did something odd, then… She smiled. It transformed her bright blue eyes into pools of light; her entire face glowed with happiness. I wanted to make her that happy every day- and that became my goal._

Ever since then, she's been sweeter and happier with me. We get on, and I long since deduced that she's fallen in love with me. Well, I am god. I watched her as her sky-blue hair tumbled over her shoulders and to her waist. She was beautiful, and an incredible fighter. Good at healing, good at classwork, and unending loyalty to me. Good… For her.

"Mizu? I'll get him, you can go back, get your sword and scope out Angel. Don't slip up." Nodding, she patted the guy on the back, and walked past me, glancing at me. Stopping, she raised her hand weakly towards mine. Was she trying t-to-? She blushed. Her hand fell back and she walked on, stone-faced. Maybe one day she'd admit to me. She was kind of obvious, but I didn't want to blow her cover for her.

Mizu POV

Uh, what was I thinking?! Trying to hold Naoi's hand? I wasn't a child; did I have some sort of schoolgirl crush? He'd never respect that. He respected hard work and sufferance under difficult situations. I always took things for him, and he didn't know. Some students got sick and tired of the beatings, and tried to beat him up.

I had managed to cover up for him until now, though. Managing to catch them sometimes seconds before they got to him, I pinned my hair up and added makeup to make myself look like a boy. I then took the beatings for him. Examining my left leg… Yeah, I still had a scar from the time I tried to take his punishment from Mao. I was happy to take it, though… Because I loved him.

Taking my sword from the wardrobe, I held it aloft before grimacing and taking my bow out. I hated swords. Good with them, but I hated them. Slipping twin daggers in my boots, I crept out of the male dorm. If the teachers caught me… I wouldn't be obliterated for a _long time. _I'd be too busy being suspended. What would happen then, I wonder… Slinging my quiver over my shoulder, I left.

As I hurried through the dorms, I made a careful detour to avoid the Afterlife War Front. It's be awful if they caught me, not that I couldn't handle them myself.

Angel was in the playground, looking serious. Notching an arrow, I took aim, and let it fly. Might as well try to kill her, even if she didn't do anything. Naoi told me to, so it _must _be true. She slashed in half with hand sonic, without looking at it. Really, that easily? Where was the fun in that? Wait, what the… Activated that quickly? Shit, no way! And my arrows…

I _love _my arrows, they're my pride and joy! Agh, that girl! Go _die! _Pulling out my knives, I slid down the rails and slashed at her. She blocked emotionlessly, but well. I wouldn't win this… but who cared? My arrow… Slicing at her legs, I slid underneath her and collected my arrow. I could fix this._ I had to fix this. _

Running away, I bumped into someone, and we fell on the floor with him on top of me, damn it! Temporarily, I closed my eyes and whimpered in pain. He was didn't move. Opening my eyes, I looked at my assailant- and found not an NPC, but a player. In both senses of the word.

Lying on top of me, grinning was Hinata Hideki. Whether the rumours were true or not, he was a player who enjoyed having close relationships with NPCs behind his teams back. He was too cocky for my taste, so I decided to take him down a couple of notches.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pushed a little too my right and we flipped over, so I was on top. He gave a slightly concerned cough, but continued to smile cheekily at me. "Hey, are you an NPC?" I gave a start at his voice. It was similar in some way, like it pulled at me. Scowling, I unsheathed my knife.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I laid the point against his neck. "But you're an idiot, so I'll do this painlessly." Flipping it over, I hit him over the head with the hilt. He blacked out, and I left him there. He should forget the last hour.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Damn, it was their leader and a couple more. I fled anxiously back to Naoi's room. I wanted to be comforted.

I slipped up.

Yuri POV

I watched as the shadow flitted away from Hinata's body. It sped into the school and all I could see of the shadow was long, blue hair. Hinata was uninjured, but unconscious. Damn, this person was good. Was it Angel? No, she didn't have blue hair. Was it another player that slipped past our radar? Whatever, but they seemed like trouble.

As TK carried Hinata back, I contemplated what to do. "Alright, team; we have a new mission. Find Hinata's attacker. I think it's another player." They all gasped as one. Another player was trouble, especially one who wasn't part of our team. God, this was so screwed up. I was tired, though… I wanted to sleep.

There was a light knock on our door. Noda went to open it, scowling. "What do you want?" He snapped at the shy, blue haired girl who had arrived at our door. All I could see was her hair- she had her face turned away from us. She held out a Smith and Wesson 645- Hinata's.

"He forgot this." She tossed it to me, and I caught a glimpse of blue eyes. Then she turned and ran, flashing her blue hair again.

"_Stop! Catch that girl! Noda!" _

Noda POV

Yurippe was counting on me… I pulled my Halberd and ran down the hall, exited. This girl… I would get her for Yurippe! The girl sped down the hall. She looked kind of sad. She ran into the male dorms, and I followed her without a second thought. _**"Give it up!"**_ I called after her. She got to the end of the hall, and stopped. Her pupils were dilated with fear. There was a window behind her…

She wouldn't dare.

Mizu POV

That boy was following me… I had to leave. Otherwise I would be failing Naoi. Never. NEVER. _NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER… _I balanced myself on the window. I'd die, but I'd come back, right? So.. No harm done. I leaped out- but was stopped by Noda's halberd catching my clothes and holding me stationary.

"Damn you!" I yelled at him. "Leave me alone, go play with your damn halberd! Go away! I won't fail my love!" Failing Naoi wasn't an option. As Noda brought me closer to the window, I got a grip on the sill, and I slipped out of my shirt. This was going to be embarrassing. As I fell, I caught a glimpse of Noda looking confused, and slightly embarrassed. He-

_Crack._

Naoi POV

I heard the crack and the shouting before I saw it. I'd just finished hypnotising the NPC to tell no-one when I saw Mizu fall from a window. That was a seriously slip up, even for her. Racing to her, I panicked, and grabbed her shoulders and picked her up without much difficulty. She was quite thin. She had blood covering her top half.

I took her back to the dorms quietly and efficiently, laying her on the bed without thinking. Grabbing a flannel, I washed the blood off her pale body. After I had wiped her once or twice, I realised she wasn't wearing her shirt. She had a thin, almost see-through vest on over her underwear, but still… I surveyed her emotionlessly, then blushed furiously and covered her with the duvet and left her there. This wasn't right…

How could she get in that state? Angel wouldn't have removed her shirt, so that only left the Aft… The Aft… _The Afterlife war front. _They… What did they do to her? I'd kill them… But I had to wait for her to get better first. I bet it was that Hinata… I saw him eyeing her up in class. I'd-I'd- I'd kill him! Yeah, I'd shoot him dead. And then, when he pulled himself together, I'd shoot him again.

I found myself anticipating the moment with pleasure. Sweet, so sweet… His blood would hit the damn ceiling… Leaning against my chair, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_Mizu was at the beach, we both were. Mizu and four others. She was wearing a blue swimsuit. She waved at me, gesturing to the sea. Running into the waves, she laughed and splashed at the waves with her hands. I joined her, and we laughed together. Holding my hand, she waded further and eventually swum out. I couldn't swim, so I kept back. Looking at me reassuringly, she took my hand and pulled me under the water._

_Underwater was beautiful. I could breathe, and see. How was that? I didn't dwell on it, but glided along as Mizu swam through the sea. She had a mermaid tail, a silver-blue fin of pure beauty. So graceful, as she looped and twisted in and out of the blue tropics. Looking down, I found I had one too. This didn't surprise me in the slightest. It was a pretty green that gave way to blue at the tips. Like I would with feet, I swam through the water; an instant natural. _

_Mizu smiled at me, then pulled me even lower through the water. I didn't want to, though. Down was black and scary-unending. Her smile stopped, and she pulled at me nervously. Shaking my head, I tried to swim upward. She stopped and shouted at me- but it was underwater, so she couldn't. All that happened was that she lost her air. As she sank lower in the water, I was pulled upwards. _

_She whimpered in the water as she was pulled further downwards. We both outstretched our hands and reached for each other. Our fingertips brushed, and then we were pulled further apart. Suddenly, three lights surrounded her; one red, one green and one white. They morphed into girls and pulled her yet further away. I saw clouds of red, brown and white hair pull her down. As she went deeper, she lost her tail._

_Her legs flailing, she was pulled deeper and was eventually swallowed by the darkness. No… My head cleared the top, and I saw those three girls again. They cried out at me "Let Mizu go! She has duties! The only reason she stayed here was so you would be happy, so let her pass on! We need her! Until she passes on, we can't take her back. So, Naoi please! We need her… __**As the elements, we need her! As her accomplices, we need her! And, finally…" **__They broke down in tears. __**"As… Her sisters, we need her! Please-"**_

_Mizu suddenly appeared and shoved them back. "Naoi, wake up! Please, Naoi! Come on. We need to-"_

"Go!" I woke with a start- Mizu? She was shaking me frantically. "You idiot, we have classes! You're the vice president; you have to be a model student!" It couldn't hurt to ask-could it?

"Mizu… Do you have any sisters?" Her face blanched, and she shook her head. Too quickly, too soon.

"No, I was an only child." She hurried to the door and turned her back. "Get dressed- we'll be late."

"Why don't you go without me? Just this once?" She looked at me, then blushed and looked away(I was shirtless.)

"I'm you're bodyguard- that wouldn't make much sense. B-o-d-y-guard, not Whenever-the-heck-I-feel-like-it-guard!"

I shook my head and gave her a rare, small smile. "No, go ahead. If you want, I'll take one of your knives for self-protection. I have my gun, too. Go on, pass me a knife." This was my trump card- she hated it when I touched her knives. Actually, she hated anyone touching her knives.

She paled, and left the room, insisting that she could go on. Carefully, I went through her drawer. We shared a closet, so I was used to seeing her underwear, but underneath her shirts I found a sketchpad, and few coloured pencils. Looking inside, I saw drawings, many drawings. When did she find the time to do these?

They were all drawings of me, excluding a select few. These select few were the ones I looked at- and they were the three girls I saw in my dream. One, with a shock of white hair like Angel's and dark holes for eyes. Another, with red hair and black eyes with fangs. Yet another had brown hair highlighted with green and cheery looking eyes. She reminded me of a sweet puppy.

The liar! Who were these- her sisters? Huh, I'd find out, whether I had use hypnosis or not. I wanted to know anything about Mizu.

But _why?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri POV

"Right, team. We need to find that girl! After Noda failed…." With my words, I glared at Noda. Idiot. "Hinata's going to tell you what he saw of her." Hinata stood up, slouching. Running a hand through his hair, he casually spoke.

"Well, she had waist length, wavy blue hair. Really thick. Her eyes were blue. She had eyeliner on. She was tall, and had a school uniform on. Oh, and she had a knife strapped to her thigh. That's it, really. She knocked me out, and it's a bit fuzzy."

"School uniform. So she's in the school. Okay, we have a new operation. It's likely she'll come after Hinata, so be prepared at all times. Take weapons. Got it?" They all nodded mutely. Yui bounced out, whistling.

"Operation _start!" _

Mizu POV

Naoi instructed me to go into the bathroom and make myself look as different as is humanly possible. So, I could, um, maybe tie my hair up with some ribbons and put it across my eyes? That would be good. Taking some blue ribbons I borrowed from a girl that I beat up (That still hurt me- I didn't like hurting girls, and tried to do it painlessly), I pulled my hair up neatly and fastened it into bouncy, high bunches at the side of my head. That was good!

As I came into the room, Naoi looked at me and sighed. "That's not going to fool a three-year old. Listen, just skive today. That's an order, Mizu. What if they see you? No way! I'll tell the Kyoshi you don't feel so good. Goodbye!"

"Yes, sir." I sighed, downcast. As he left, I sat on the bed. I was bored. Nothing to do… Maybe I could draw Naoi? Pulling out my clothes draw, I found the sketch pad on top of my shirt, not underneath it. Naoi!? _Bastard…_ This sucks, he saw my drawings? They're all of him, so he must have been creeped out.

Well, no reason to stop. Taking a pencil, I began to draw a full body of Naoi. Usually, I drew his face or his top half, so I was being a little adventurous. Starting from his chin, I made it turn to the side, so he had his back to me, and his face turned in my direction. He looked… Princely. As my Naoi always did. As I drew, I let my hands do what felt right. When I began drawing, I couldn't stop. Blushing, I drew him shirtless, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Doing his hat tipped over his head, shadowing his eyes, he looked like an exotic, moody-but-cute teenager. Oh, I loved Naoi.

But… Was the heartbreak worth it? All my past apprentices died or fell in love with another. Was it foolish that I tried to get them to fall in love with someone else, so they weren't stuck with me? Hm. Maybe I was just odd. Very likely, actually. No… I'd do what I always did. Fall in love, and get broken. Why not? A tear dripped from my eye onto the paper, it hit the top of Naoi's trousers, blurring the lines of the body and the legs… Like a mermaid tail. Pulling my eraser out, I rubbed his legs out and did him with a green tail that was tipped in blue. It was… appropriate. Heh.

Heck it, I was going to the classes... To find Hinata. I needed to find out what he knew. Screw Naoi, I was bored. Picking up my daggers, I slipped them in my boots. Twirling one of my pigtails, I contemplated whether to keep it up or not. Yeah, it kept them out of my eyes, so why not? They were kind of cute! Taking a black hat identical to Naoi's, I tucked my hair up. Pushing it over my eyes, I sped out to the classes.

As I went past the glass wall of maths, I noticed Naoi. He was bent over his work, scribbling furiously. He scribbled so hard, his pencil lead snapped. As he stood up to the bin to sharpen it, he glanced up and saw me. Taking a physical step back, he glared at me. Making an excuse to the teacher, he left the room and walked towards me.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down the corridor, hissing, "You little idiot! What are you doing? Fool! Go back to the dorm!" He threw me against the wall, leaning against me and looking daggers.

"Naoi, I'm looking for Hinata! I need to find out what he knows!"

He straightened up. "Hmm… So it was Hinata. Destroy him. You know how to, then take him back to the room. I'll deal with him. Go! Oh, he's in… Art, I think."

As he released me, I spun so that I was holding him against the wall, and he was lifted slightly into the air. "Listen, _sir, _I want you to know something." His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. As I lifted him down, I moved my face closer to his. "Sweetheart… _I'll get him if it's the last thing I do."_

He relaxed, and grinned. "Good. Now go." High fiving each other, we left. He returned to his class, and I went to the Art department.

As I walked across the grounds, I contemplated how to kill Hinata. I could just grab a pallet knife from the easel and run him through. I preferred my own knives, though. But I didn't like to use my knives except on Kanade. Oh well. I'd use a pallet knife. They were pretty sharp.

I knocked on the door and entered. As I came in, I untucked my hair so it fell down again, in cute bunches. As I entered, I smiled sweetly. Nearly every member of the Afterlife War Front was there, and they all sat up straighter when they saw me. Hinata glared.

"Excuse me, sir, but could I borrow Hinata for a minute? The student council needs him." _Yeah… Well, close enough. _The teacher nodded and gestured to Hinata. Hinata got up after glancing at Yuri. She nodded and mouthed _You have your gun. _Like that would work. I was trained to deflect bullets with my knives.

As he came out, I used the same moves Naoi did to me. Grabbing his collar, I pulled him down the corridor. Damn, I forgot the pallet knife! Oh well, up to my twin daggers then. But first… A test, to see how strong he was.

"Try to keep up!" I yelled. "Don't _die!" _ I grabbed his arm, twisted it and held it behind is back. He counteracted by pulling me over him, onto the floor. "Not bad! Now let's try fighting!" I kicked him in the side, then again. He grabbed my legs and I ended up on the floor again. Pulling his legs out, I weakly slapped at him. I was terrible.

It was all a ruse, of course. I was being pathetic on purpose so he'd get a false sense of security, and I'd strike when he didn't expect it. As he wrestled me to the floor, I was pinned down. Taking a scarf out of his pocket, he wrapped it around my mouth. As he did so, I kneed him in the head. He gave a grunt and fell to the side. As he did so, I got up, lifting him and throwing him against the wall.

Pulling out a knife, I laid the point (again) to his neck. This time, I wouldn't knock him out. I'd kill him. Drawing my arm back, I pulled and sliced at his neck so it slit right through. Then I removed his shirt and blazer, and tie and wrapped them round his neck to restrict the blood. Blood was still dripping, so I used my magic to keep it in by freezing the wound over, brushing my fingers over the slit.

Then I carried him over my shoulder to my room, running. As I came in, Naoi looked at me and gasped.

"Mizu! You're covered in blood! Quick, you idiot, go wash off before someone sees." I nodded and hauled Hinata onto the bed, before heading to the bathroom.

As I stripped off, I noticed that the fabric of my clothes was indeed thick with Hinata's blood When I pulled my shirt off, I left smears of blood across my cheeks. Wrapping myself in my towel, I leaned against the wall and shivered. Blood always made me feel terrible. Knowing that I had forcibly taken it from someone… It scared me.

As I stepped into the shower, it drowned out all noise. So, I couldn't hear Naoi's screaming. I couldn't hear the sounds of him being gagged, and I couldn't hear the sound of the Afterlife War Front waiting for me to come out. Wrapping a towel around me and stepping out, I dried myself and pulled on some shorts and a shirt. Coming out, I was hit over the head, and that was all I remembered.

_Flashes… Flashes of people I recognised. My sisters… I missed them. I had work to do in this place, and I could come back soon. At least, that's what I told them. It wasn't true, it was a blatant lie. This was the Afterlife…. And I was never coming back. As an element, they'd have to pick someone new. Upsetting, but maybe Nami would be picked. Oh, I'd left him behind. Hopefully he'll forgive me._

I woke up to the sounds of Naoi shouting at me.

"Mizu! Mizu! Come on, you idiot! Wake up-" He was silenced by some muffled thumps. As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was Naoi's nosebleed, running freely down his mouth and chin, staining his gag red. He'd been hurt, badly. I looked around, and saw many people. I knew all of them, from seeing them around school, being in their classes and spying on them. The strongest one… Yuri, their leader.

I had no time to waste. If I did, Naoi… Oh, I didn't honestly know. First, I needed to distract them. There was a knife in my boot…If I could just… ah! Yuri faced me.

"What are you doing with Naoi?" Glaring at me, she pulled out a gun. Mine.

"Shut it, Yuri. I'm not in the mood." Noda was restrained by Hinata and Fujimaki, screaming various threats and waving his halberd.

"It's obvious that he's an NPC, and you're just using him. Why?" Oh, that's what she thought. Naoi gave a minute nod- clear orders that I was to follow this. If that's what he wanted, then fine.

"I'm just using him, he's good cover when I want to get to places. I also fell in love with him. Sorry, Ayato." His eyes were pictures of shock. I could just tell him later it was a play… Even if it was true.

Naoi POV

I watched in shock at Mizu's plain confidence… It was like she'd become completely different. Her eyes were shining, her chest high, and she looked beautiful. I thought she was incredible. Yuri scowled.

"Why hurt Hinata?"

"He practically smothered me- he was also lying on top of me." Mizu reserved a plain glare for Hinata- a smirking, high-class, ironic scowl. She reminded me…. Of me.

"If you don't care about Naoi, then we'll just kill him." Yuri smirked, confident she'd pulled out a trump card-and she had. Now I thought about it, I'd never told Mizu never to kill the NPC's- she just hadn't, out of decency. So she wouldn't know that you couldn't- and she knew that they thought I was an NPC… Mizu.

Her expression changed completely, ruining the façade. She started pleading, without a second thought, eyes shining differently now, her back curved, her lips trembling. She was shivering. Such a change, in seconds. Did she really care for me that much? I… My girl…

Stunned, I sat back and stopped struggling. I'd just called her my girl. I really loved her- but what way? I realised she was truly _my _girl. We spent nearly every moment with each other. What were we to each other? What was I to _her?-_ Ouch!

Noda put his halberd to my throat, and Hinata put a gun to my head. They were bluffing, but… Mizu went crazy, shrieking wordlessly and trying to get out of her chair.

"Yuri- **if you hurt a hair on his head, I'll kill you! I'm **_**fucking warning you, you psychotic bitch!" **_Yuri laughed, patting her head. Mizu growled- and shit got real.

"Looks like you're the psychotic one, sorry!" Giving Mizu one final pat on the head, she walked away-or tried to. Mizu had thrust her head up and caught Yuri's sleeve with her teeth. Yuri faltered. Mizu tossed her head to the side, and Yuri fell across her lap. Mizu lifted her leg, propping Yuri up- and put her teeth on her neck.

"Listen to me, Yuri! Release Naoi, so he can walk out, and I won't **bite through your neck, slowly! If you don't, **_**YOU MIGHT MISS YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!" **_

Fuck, Mizu was serious. She was bluffing-had to be- but Yuri gave the orders for me to be released.

"He's only an NPC anyway, guys! Just let him go!" Idiots. She didn't realise, but me and Mizu had completely won. As Matsushida released me, I turned my eyes on him, and the War Front.

"_You will forget that I, and Mizu, am not NPC's. You will forget our existence, and your thoughts on us- other than the ones you had before prior to Hinata being killed by Mizu." _They all blinked and nodded, before closing their eyes and falling back, asleep.

"Who are you?" Grinning, I released Mizu, and she let go of Yuri's neck. Standing up, she kicked her ferociously, eyes contorted.

Yuri pulled out a shiv and Mizu smiled a bloody grin. This was when I realised that she had a thick nosebleed. How?

Mizu unsheathed her own blue diamond knife, laughing insanely as she ducked underneath Yuri, slashing her chest. Yuri fell back, and Mizu picked a gun off from Noda- she fired three shots.

Yuri fell onto her leather chair, a pool of blood dripping-gushing, really- from her chest into a thick pool on the floor. Mizu, with three more shots left in her gun, turned. The shots had awakened the other members, who stood up with angry shouts and pulling of guns.

I could see the wheels in her head turning. How was she to use the three remaining shots? I sighed as she pointed the gun back to Yuri and shot her three more times. So _Mizu._ She really hated Yuri. It was almost laughable. Grinning, she pulled a knife as a hailstorm of bullets hit her. I was behind the desk, obscured from view, but I could see nothing of Mizu as she blurred from view.

After a few seconds, all noise stopped. Peeping over the desk, I saw all the members mutilated bodies lying round the room, necks, chests and faces ripped apart. Hinata's was unrecognisable. Noda's was only identifiable by the Halberd next to his- his ribs were dotted around the room. Fujimaki's brains were splattered across the wall. However, all females in the room were untouched, except for small, sharp blows to their skulls.

Mizu saw me looking at them and smiled at me innocently. "When they pull themselves back together, their clothes will be ripped. I don't want the girls embarrassed. Now I think about it, Ooyama did nothing. I'll just…" Removing a cushion from the sofa, she slit it apart and placed it on his midsection. "Done! Now the ones I like will be okay! Come on, sir-sir?"

I backed out, terrified. What _was_ she? I hit the corridor wall and started running. Mizu, covered in blood, ran after me. "Sir! SIR! Where are you going!" I ran from her blood on my hands, leaving bloody footprints behind me. Blood, everywhere. Ah!

As I slipped, I saw Mizu's eyes, wild and glowing. Her fangs were revealed as she turned me over and kissed me. Her tongue slipped between my lips as tears ran down her cheeks. Our tears mingled and glowed blue. Then I made the biggest mistake of my no-good life.

I kissed her back.

**Authors Note-**

**Did you like it? Hope you did! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mizu POV

Naoi fell back, his expression wild. For a moment, he had kissed me back. Then he had ran from me. I hated to do this… But I had no choice. Picking him up by his collar, I slammed him against the wall. Sliding out a knife, I hit him over the head with the hilt and knocked him out.

Dragging his body down, I summoned his other guards to take him back, hypnotising them. Sir had taught me much, more than he realised. How to hypnotise, how to kill. How to not let your emotions get the better of you. It had all been helpful. I'd learned on my own, though, how to love. He had bad history, so he left me. I never left him.

Except now.

Walking back into the room, I gagged as I saw the death. I truly despised killing, but as I have no life in this world, I have no control over the Con Dar. The Con Dar is the rage I go into when my magic is being held back and I cannot help my loved ones.

Naoi hit me harder than anyone else. I fell in love a lot. I never fell out, until now. I'd realised that to love someone, part of you has to hate them for putting you under that level of humiliation. My other loves, I never blamed them. I blamed him. Why did he make me feel this way? Why him? Why me?

"I'm leaving soon, sisters. My mission was a failure, and soon I will be returning to the world of life. Forgive me for taking so long. But please, help me to put things right." White light issued from my hands, and I closed my eyes, indifferent to the wonder happening around me.

Things were going back to how they should be. Their bodies were healing, their weapons re-making themselves. As the white light flickered away, I looked around and saw the blood gone, the brains removed. All the members were now lying around the room in a deep sleep.

Sitting down next to Hisako, I smiled bitterly. I wanted to be friends with her when I started, maybe even join the band. Iwasawa was next to her. I liked Iwasawa. Her music was enchanting, but more than that I loved her eyes. So pure and beautiful. Like mine, before I met Naoi.

Yuri was starting to stir at the head of the room. She was asleep on the desk. Treading softly, I stood next to her.

"I wiped all of their memories except yours. You'll remember the carnage that happened here. Allow me to tell you now… I'm so sorry. I'm leaving now, to go back to the real world. I'm not from here, I belong to a world with magic. I love… _loved _Naoi, and I failed him. So I'm going. Goodbye."

Her eyes widened, and I smiled at her. "Oh… Do me a favour and don't tell them, okay? It could obliterate them." She settled back to sleep, and I laid a hand on her head. So cute. Maybe she'd forgive me, but I sincerely doubted it.

"Mizu… Don't come back."

"Of course not."

"I…" She was falling asleep, slowly. "I- I forgive…" I jerked back with surprise. She forgave me? Really… Well, that was nice.

Walking out, I looked at Hinata, his blue bangs spread around his head. I forgave him too. I forgave all of them. Would they do the same to me if they remembered? I doubt it.

My time here was brief, but I loved every second spent with Naoi. Turning out onto the field, I observed this school for the last time. So fake… Yet I knew Naoi would go on. He'd find Otonashi, he'd fall in love and he'd learn how to die. Episode 13… He would love it.

When I leave the world, my existence is erased. My time there meant nothing- as it should be. Sitting cross legged, I spread my palms and focused on my sisters and getting out of the underworld. It wasn't hard, a simple life spell and I could unleash the powers I'd been holding back.

The rings of light began surrounding me. Tilting my head back, I let the light flow form my eyes and mouth. I could hear the sounds of life. Dolphins squeaking, Fish swimming, waves breaking. For me, the element of water, that was life.

I could hear Air's melodic voice, Earth's strong tones and Fire's raging shouts. Where they talking to me? Oh, good. I felt lifesick. Is that what you call it?

"Mizu!" I jerked open my eyes as my body started disappearing. Naoi was running straight for me. His eyes full of determination, he leaped, his hands touching mine. Time stopped as I was swept away to the light.

"Come on, Mizu! Don't leave me here!"

"What a significant change of opinion. No matter."

_What did I just say? Did I mean that?_

"You can't follow me anyway- just go-" I screamed as my body was jerked away and Naoi blurred into nonexistence. I was going back to my world, the world of Clairvoyants. As I hurtled down The Pass, worlds blurring before me, I saw colours and shapes I had no name for, beasts that had not been Seen yet.

I was going to the world where Naoi did not exist- because he was just an idea, an anime. The anime of Angel Beats. He still had much to learn, but I knew it all.

My world is the dominant world. The people there are all clairvoyants, and they can see other worlds. We call it the Fragment because it shows the fragments of all things except their own. I didn't make it up, Kasai did, so go complain to her about the awful nickname.

However, Angel Beats is a confusing one because it has two parts- Life and Death. My sisters picked apprentices from Life, but I picked mine from Death- hence me killing myself.

Naoi was part of Angel Beats. He was a villain in the start- that's what made me think of him as my apprentice. He had the most to live for.

Of course, I couldn't take him out of the anime until his role had finished, so I travelled to about ten months before the start. It had been good… Until I fell in love with him.

I'd been to many worlds, many books, many anime, many TV shows. Many manga, many plays. It all worked!

I'd been to the Harry Potter world, the Mirai Nikki world, the My Little Pony world. I tend to fall in love with my apprentice, and that's usually why I chose them- but it never turned out well. My emotions got in the way, so I buried them- and I turned out perfect Waterbenders, winners. Waterbender and Winner are synonymous in the world we created- the world of Element.

Us as elements, we were basically queens of… well… all of it. We didn't abuse our power, but we accepted that, because our elements were everywhere, we could go anywhere, and that we were most powerful. That made us leaders- and good ones at that.

But Naoi was the only person who I hated. I loved him, but I hated him for being so lovable. I mainly disliked Otonashi for not loving Naoi like he should have, but I never had a choice. It made me miserable.

But that was all in the past now. As I fell down into my room, I fainted. I usually did when I first arrived. World Travel is very draining. The last thing I saw-and felt- was Naoi's face next to mine, his hand laid on top of mine…

Naoi POV

What the heck was that? Looked like Mizu was hiding some power behind her. Why would she lie to me, though?

Staggering to my feet, I looked around. I wasn't in the field. I wasn't in the school!

Was I in- Mizu's bedroom?

Everything was blue, white or black- but mainly blue. Her bed was white wood and blue sheets. Her paint was blue, the floor white wood and the edging black. She had many assorted weapons around the room-Axes on the window sill, swords leaning against the wall and shurikens in her makeup box. Looking closer, I saw that the lipsticks were bottled poison. It had a warped beauty, though, just like Mizu.

The way the axes glimmered and the shurikens shined were lovely, the glow of the poison serene. It was almost cute.

What was I thinking, my breath coming faster and faster. My eyes widened and I bent down, panting. What was happening?

Mizu grabbed on to me- I hadn't noticed her waking. "Naoi? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mizu POV

I didn't really mind that he'd followed me, so I let it go, pulling myself up and checking my computer, which was at my desk. It was blue, my favourite colour. Behind me, Naoi was hyperventilating.

"Listen, Naoi. Just deal with the fact you're not in Kansas anymore and get over it. Got that, Toto?" Sighing, I sat down and checked my email.

Naoi calmed down and observed my computer. "What does that say?" He asked, pointing at my computer.

"It says email, can't you read-Oh, of course. It's in English." I cursed my stupidity, pulling up another browser and changing the language.

"Why is it in English?" I sighed again, pointedly.

"Because we're in England, genius." Naoi grinned.

"I always wanted to go to England!" He was taking it well… Surprisingly well. I think somepony's- I mean, somebody's in denial… Pony flashbacks.

"Hey, how come you're not freaking out? Even Dorothy looked mildly surprised. Are you in denial?"

He nodded. "This is a dream." Whatever, he'd realise in… Oh, a couple hours.

"Okay then, dreamboy. Answer me this. Have you ever used Google in another world in which you are famous? I doubt it."

He sat next to me, and I curled my arm around his waist without thinking. This felt so natural… Surfing the web with Naoi, looking up pictures of him… How I would have loved it to have been.

As the search browser came up, I clicked onto images and grinned, typing in 'Ayato Naoi'. I could hear Naoi's gasps as picture upon picture came up of him.

"Oh, Naoi? You're more famous than your brother ever will be." His eyes were full of tears as he grinned, looking at the pictures-then he stopped laughing.

"Who is this?" He'd found a picture of him and Otonashi- oh shit.

"Just a friend you would have met."

I didn't think of that. He slowly got angrier as he looked at the pictures- they seemed to be getting more and more pornographic.

He recoiled after seeing a picture of him and Otonashi naked, and, well, they weren't exactly praying innocently, if you see what I mean. Far from it. I never figured Otonashi as a bottom, though.

"I wouldn't do that! I'm not- well, I'm not- I'm not gay!" I winced as he blushed furiously. "Can they do that? Just spread my body all over the internet?" Burying his face in his hands, he started whimpering. "That's not me- I don't- _I don't even own a skinsuit!_ I DO NOT HAVE ANY FURRY EARS! Or a tail, for that matter? What the heck's wrong with your world? Am I now a muse of pornography?"

"You think that's bad, you should see the fanfiction- wait, no, don't!" Too late. Sitting on me as I struggled, he typed in and then typed into the Fanfiction bar Naoi- and I blushed as my search results came up with Naoi x Otonashi. He pressed on that- and then screamed.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" **_Holding me away, he read from the fiction. _**" 'KISSING PASSIONATELY? UNDRESSING? WHAT THE HELL IS A LEMON, ANYWAY? GOD! THIS PLACE IS SO SCREWED UP! WHO DREAMS ABOUT THIS SHIT? YOU'VE CORRUPTED ME; GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DREAMS!"**_

Peeping over his shoulder, I saw that he'd clicked on a lemon. Oops. Catching sight of the words, I read quickly.

'_It was love at first sight, or well, love the morning after. I stroked my hand along Otonashi's…'_ I gulped. **"**_**FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY! WHERE'S A BLOODY LAWYER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!"**_

This had gone far enough. "Naoi!" 

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" **_

"You can't do that- you don't exist! You'd be taken to prison for faking your identity!"

"What do you mean, I don't exist!" Pushing him off, I typed into the browser 'Watch angel beats'. It came up with thousands, and I clicked on the first. Ad-free, thank god.

"I'll show you- just watch." As he folded his arms and watched, I showed him the first episode. I expected him to interrupt, but he just watched with a face of stone- until we got to the episode where he came in.

"Is that me? I nodded and we continued watching. He showed no emotion at the finale, except to give a puff of air, snorting. His eyes were shining, but I had to let him watch.

_He'll fall in love with Otonashi all over again._

I know.

_Then why show him?_

Because I love him.

_You're a fool._

I know… But I'm _his _fool.

As I watched Naoi go through the episodes, I could see his hard line of a mouth softening, and at the final episode, a tear streaked down his cheek.

He faced me, not hiding it. "Who's there now? Is there no Naoi?" He was in love with him, definitely.

"Yes, there is. A fake will take your place, doing everything what you just saw there with flawless acting. Or you could go back. Your choice, really." Facing away from him, I made no move to stop as tears flew down my cheeks, thick and fast.

He shook his head. "No, I won't." Turning me around, he smiled.

"Don't you get it, Mizu? I- Well, I- The fact of the matter is… What I'm trying to say here is that… Um… I maybe-sort-of-kind-of-one-in-a-million-chance-love you-maybe. Sort of. Kind of. Don't worry about it, slip of the tongue. I'm going to the bathroom." As he fled, I stretched my arms and smiled. Close… Kind of.

Well, we had eternity.

_Fin._

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you, Did you, Die you, Did you? I hope you did! Review for an epilogue! Thumbs up if you want it to end here! Both if you don't really give a shite but are feeling nice! Nothing if you're a **_**dick. **_**Just kidding! See you next chapter-maybe….**

***Fades into distance***

**No, that's not it.**

"**Fades into distance mysteriously***

**Nope.**

***Fades into the distance with style***

**Am I Gargamel or something?**

***Fades into the distance mysteriously, but with style.***

**It's missing something…**

***And a muffin***

_**It's perfect.**_

_*** FIN! ****_

_***Shark**_

_****Soup**_


End file.
